Prior to the conception and development of the present invention users of motorized welding-cutting tools, such as the Gullco KAT®, had to manually lift the welding apparatus onto a work table or other elevated areas. Bug-O® offers a similar apparatus. Typically, these motorized burner/welders operate on about an 8-foot long straight rigid track, and the combined apparatus is sometimes called a track burner. Carriages, dollies, and other lifting and transporting devices are well known in industry for moving and otherwise facilitating the use of heavy power tools, but not for such track cutting units.
Hardin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,930, McCoy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,823, Hodges in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,031, and Hewitt in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,625 all teach variations of a size adjustable wheeled cart for moving and supporting a load such as a machine. These all have four wheels fixedly connected to a frame. Others, such as Larouche in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,658 and Wareham in U.S. Design Pat. No. D535,454 both teach wheeled moving systems with separated wheel units. However, these two merely offer flanges that support cargo for the purpose of manually moving the cargo. They would not engage and work with the track beam of a cutting/welding apparatus.